Power machines, such as tracked mini-loaders or other loaders are traditionally steered by an operator through the use of one or a pair of manipulable drive control levers or joysticks, which are electrically, mechanically, hydraulically, or otherwise coupled to one or more drive pumps. The one or more drive pumps are provided to control tractive effort to at least one of the axles on the machine. Manipulating the one or more joysticks controls both the speed and direction of the power machine. In addition to providing control of speed during forward travel, the joystick(s), in some instances can control reverse travel or turning of the power machine, or both.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.